Our research project is a continuation of the work carried out in the laboratory on the role of dolichyl-phosphates intermediates in protein glycosylation. Several lines or research will be explored. a) The glucose containing oligosaccharide combined to dolichol-diphosphate which was first detected in the laboratory will continue to be studied in order to obtain more information on its structure and role. b) Some of the enzymes involved in the process of protein glycosylation will be purified and their properties and subcellular localization will be studied. c) Work on the enzymes of insects which act on dolichyl derivatives will be continued particularly those concerned with the glycosylation of cuticular proteins. The activity of the enzymes at different stages of the life cyle will be measured. d) The work on lipid intermediates in Acetobacter xylinum will be continued and extended. e) Further studies will be carried out on the subcellular localization of oligosaccharides transferring enzyme and of the acceptor protein. It is planned to carry out studies on intact normal and cancer cells. f) The transfer of galactose from dolichyl phosphate galactose to a lipid oligosaccharide is being investigated.